The Hidden Secrets Behind the Millennium Puzzle
by Mrs.AyameRoseYuki
Summary: When Yugi put together the Millennium Puzzle, he got TWO unexpected surprises. He met a taller, more confident version of himself and he received a very awkward curse. Every now and then, he gets a weird sensation and randomly turns into a girl! He tries his best to hide it from everyone but it starts to get worse. Can he control this curse? Or can it not be tamed? Full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1- The Beginnning

The Actual Secret behind the Millennium Puzzle

By:

Summary: When Yugi put together the Millennium Puzzle, he got TWO unexpected surprises. He met a taller, more confident version of himself and he received a very awkward curse. Every now and then, he gets weird sensation and randomly turns into a girl! He tries his best to hide it from everyone but it starts to get worse. Can he control this "curse"? Or can it not be tamed? Or maybe someone else is controlling it?

A/N: This story came randomly out of my head and when I was wondering about something. What if when Yugi put together the puzzle and turned into another person? And I know what you might think. But that already happened! No, I'm talking about something else. Now I don't know if someone already did this or not, but, I was wondering if Yugi got random sensations of being in random and awkward situations from a girl's point of view. Well this is what it's about. I own NOTHING aside from my OCs!

Chapter 1

A boy was sitting quietly in his room working on a very strange puzzle that his grandfather gave to him. This puzzle wasn't even close to being finished and he's been trying for eight long years. But tonight, he was finally getting somewhere. His frustrated face suddenly turned into an excited one but with hints of curiosity mixed in.

He then grabbed another piece and it somehow automatically clicked into place. The boy was starting to get excited and without thinking, he tried other random golden pieces scattered around the desk. They all fit around starting to give it a form of an upside down pyramid.

"Wow! It's almost done!" he exclaimed, impressed at his hard work.  
"Just a few more pieces and its finished." He felt around for another piece and it once again clicked into place to where he put it. "On last piece." He whispered. He reached for the final piece to see the eye of Horus staring back at him. He smiled and placed into the puzzle. _'Finally! After eight years, it's finally done!'_ The boy thought.

As if on cue, the puzzle began to glow. His smile turned into a confused frown. The puzzle seemed to then pulse, like it had a heart beat. Suddenly, a golden light blinded him. He raised his arm to shield himself. If another person was in the room, two different transparent versions of himself could be seen beside the boy. And just as quickly as it started, the light died down. When he thought that it was safe to look, he slowly lowered his arm and glanced around the room.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself. 'Nothing seems to be different…' Little did he know, something was. He was now, not the only person in the room. In the corner of the room two, unnoticed, ghost-like figures were lurking in the darkness. The strange thing about both of them, they both were wearing the Millennium Puzzle…

So what do you guys think? I hope you all liked Chapter 1. Review please! And constructive criticism is very helpful. Makes me think that you all love me. :)


	2. Chapter 2- I'M A !

**Wow, two favorites already! :D Sorry if this chapter took too long. I was still trying to figure this whole thing out. Plus, I've been going through some rough times... but I got this up. I hope you all enjoy! I only own NOTHING except my OC.**

* * *

The next morning...

The boy was getting ready for school when he decided that he would show off his new prized possesion.

_'I don't see the harm in wearing it.'_ he thought, smiling down at the puzzle. He slipped it around his neck once more and stared at it.

"Yugi!" a voice called. The said person turned his head to the door and looked at the clock.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his bookbag. He opened the door to hear his name being called again.

"Yugi!"

"Coming, grandpa!" he yelled back slamming the door behind him as he quickly ran down the stair case.

"Yugi, I know you're excited to show everyone your puzzle, but you can't show 'em if you're late." his granfather told him.

"Sorry. My alarm clock went off too late." The boy, now known as Yugi, told him.

"Mhm." Yugi's grandpa muttered, not believing his story and going back to reading his newspaper. Yugi decided not to argue, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran to the door.

"Later, grandpa!" he yelled back as he ran out the door.

* * *

A few blocks away from the game shop...

Yugi was running as fast as he could to try to make it to first period. He glanced at his wrist watch and his eyes widened. It was just 5 more minutes before school officially started, and Yugi wasn't even half-way there.

And to make matters worse, it was rush hour! "Aw, man..." he mumbled. Then out of no where, a sudden headache tore his thoughts. Immediately, he put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to make the pain stop. However, it was all in vain. He tightly closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt like there was more weight on his chest. And the back of his neck started to feel a bit more hotter. He looked left and right to see that nothing had changed. He only shook his head to dismiss the matter and continued walking forward.

When he was finally past all the trafic, he saw his school and ran faster than he thought he ever could.

_'I must've got more athletic than I was last year.'_ he thought proudly. When he walked through the courtyard he got some flirty looks from the bullies who used to pick on him.

_'That's weird...'_ he thought as he still walked to the school's front door. But a arm appeared in front of him stopping him. Yugi blinked and looked at the person blocking his way.

His blonde hair covered his eyes as his head was facing the ground.

"Excuse my rudeness, but I can't let anyone in without being introduced to the most popular guy in school." he said. The boy finally lifted his head. "Name's Joey Wheeler ."

"Joey? What're you doing?" he asked. He then realized that his voice was more feminine than his regular.

"Trying to get to know a beautiful lady." he replied smirking flirtatiously.

"Lady? What makes you think I'm a girl?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, you have the woman features." Joey explained.

Yugi looked at him confused then looked down at himself. His eyes were more widened than they have ever been.

"Excuse me!" he said as he pushed away Joey's arm and ran into the school.

He looked for the nearest bathroom and looked left and right to make sure no one noticed him going into the men's bathroom.

He locked the door and looked at himself in the mirror. His jaw dropped as he looked at his reflection.

"What the-?"

He saw himself with woman's breasts, magenta eyes and hair that didn't spike up but down and reached to his lower back. But his least gold bangs were still there.

To make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he felt around his crotch area.

Yugi was speechless. He couldn't say that he was Yugi Muto now. He had to make up a name that didn't change his much. "Yuna Mako... no... Yuki Moura... no..." he mumbled.

_"Just say: Yukari. Yukari Mutou."_ a female voice told him. In the sound of her voice, it sounded like she was smiling.

Yugi stood frozen. _'...That could work. If people didn't know better, they would think that this female me could be my sister.'_ he thought looking back at himself in the mirror. "Now let's just hope that they buy it." he mumbled.

* * *

In class...

Yugi walked into the classroom to meet more flirtatious looks from the men.

_'Ugh... that is so gross...'_

The teacher looked behind him to see the female version of Yugi standing in the doorway.

"I see you're a new student?" the teacher asked.

Yugi turned his attention to the teacher and nodded.

The teacher nodded back. "Wait there." he told Yugi as he passed him to go outside of the classroom.

It was then to Yugi's attention that he heard whistling. Yugi looked down at the floor and tightly closed his eyes, afraid of who he might see.

"Hey, sweet cakes. Why don't ya let us see your pretty face, eh?" a smug voice called out.

Assuming it was him, Yugi did nothing.

Other flirtatious comments followed and Yugi was now on the edge of shedding an unintended tear.

"C'mon guys leave 'er alone." another voice said.

Yugi's head shot up. That was Joey's voice.

_'But... even Joey was hitting on me... So...why is he defending me?'_ Yugi thought. That's when the teacher came back in.

"Sorry for the wait. I was not in formed that we were getting another student." he explained.

"No, it's alright." he replied with a smile.

"I am Mr. Kisukai. But you may just call me: Mr. Kisu." the teacher said to him.

Yugi nodded. "Yes I know."

Mr. Kisu cocked his head confused. That's when Yugi realized his statement.

"Oh, um, well, you see, I knew your name, from," he started starting to break a sweat.

_'What do I say?'_ Yugi thought.

"Go on," Mr. Kisu motioned his hand to get him to continue.

"From," Yugi panicked.

"From my brother Yugi." he blurted out quickly.

The class started to whisper to each other mentioning the King of Games.

_'Oh boy... now I've done it...'_

"So, you are related to Yugi Mutou?" Mr. Kisu asked.

Yugi blushed and slowly nodded. "And what would be your first name?"

He looked up at Mr. Kisu.

_"Don't tell me you forgot what to say now did you?"_ the female voice told him.

Yugi froze once more. The voice sighed. _"Say Yukari. Y-u-k-a-r-i. Yukari."_

Yugi did nothing.

_"C'mon! Say it already! I know you're not dumb. You put together the Millennium Puzzle which took a shorter time than anyone else."_

Yugi jumped. How would this person know about the puzzle?

_"...Look, I don't want to have to do this Yugi, but you left me with no choice."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to have to take complete control."_

Mr. Kisu was still waiting for an answer.

"Ms. Mutou?"

A sharp pain erupted in his head as if his mind was being crushed. Yugi raised a hand to his forehead and slumped to the ground.

"Ms. Mutou! Are you alright?"

_"Stop fighting me!"_

_"No! Get out of my head!"_

_"Yugi! I'm here to help you! Now let me take over! It's just for a little while!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"YUGI! Don't!"_

Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. With his free hand, he grabbed the edge of the teacher's desk and tightly held onto it. His other hand on his head clenched into a fist. He was hoping that doing so, would at least let him open his eyes. So far, he had no luck.

The students started to get up out of their seats and crowd around Mr. Kisu and Yugi.

"Give her some space!" Mr. Kisu told the students. The students didn't need to protest. When Mr. Kisu was this serious, it wasn't a good idea to argue.

_"One last chance Yugi. If you don't let me do this ONE LITTLE thing, then I will have to take over for the rest of your life. This will be your **permanent** form and soon, you will no longer exist."_

Yugi jumped.

_"I don't want to have to do that, but it is how it is supposed to be. I don't want to hurt you, Yugi. I promise you that I will give you complete control over to you once more. Including the transformation. If you truly wish for me to leave you, then I will no longer be. I will be out of your life, your body and your mind."_

Yugi didn't know what to do. He wanted this voice to leave him, he wanted nothing to do with this, and above all he wanted to make the pain stop.

_"Do whatever it takes to make this pain stop... take over... and then give me back my body. Deal?"_

The voice didn't reply.

More pain.

_"I'll... take that as... a yes..?"_

Yugi opened his eyes. He let his hands fall to his sides and get himself off the ground.

His head was still facing the ground so no one could see his eyes. He stood for a split second before swaying left and right. Mr. Kisu helped him stay steady. But once he let go, Yugi fell forward. Before Yugi blacked out, he felt himself colliding into another's chest.

* * *

The girl fell forward and landed into Joey's arms. He blushed and laid her in his arms.

"Joey,"

the said person lifted his head to face Mr. Kisu.

"Yes?"

"Get her to the infirmary."

Joey nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the nurse's office.

* * *

Somewhere in Yugi's subconscious...

"Damn it!" a girl exclaimed as she hit the wall of her soul room.

"What's wrong?" a man's baritone voice asked he was walking in.

She sighed, frustratingly. "...I was about to take over, when suddenly, I apparently over taxed it. And now, Yugi is out like a light." she said as she grit her teeth.

The man looked behind him.

"Got that right..."

There in the hallway, laid the original Yugi, unconscious.

The girl lowered her hand to her side and stared him down.

"...Well, what do we do now?" she mumbled.

He turned towards the door. "...Wait until he wakes up. I expect that he wants some answers from us."  
"Are we going to share them?"  
"It only depends on what he wants to know." he opened the door.

"Yami."

The man looked to her. He could see the determination in her eyes and could tell that he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"...Give him the information that is necessary. Easy enough, right Yukari?"

The girl turned away and walked towards Yugi. "Whatever..."

* * *

**Man! That was long wasn't it? I guess I got carried away. *rubs back of neck sheepishly* Yeah but anyway, here's some things that you probably didn't get in this chapter. And if you already got some of it, this is just for the people who process things slowly.**

**One: When Yugi turned into a girl, and he looked at his reflection, and saw a girl version of himself. So just to make sure that the mirror was most likely a prank he felt around his body. But he realized that it was all real.  
**

**Two: When the female voice inside his head told him to say: Yukari _Mutou_ its because the Mutou family was actually real in her time and she was a part of it(and if you don't get that...well, you'll find out later.).**

**Three: The weird sensations... yeah... I made it pain in his head and some parts of his body instead. Because we all know that women go through pain all the time. But yeah, just letting you know.**

**Four: Oh! And when Yugi not letting her take over part, she says that he would no longer exist. Here's why(And it will also be explained in the next chapter): Yugi has a "curse". It makes him transform into a female in random periods of time. When the "curse" takes form, it will start with a headache then spread throughout his body. Now, when someone rejects the "curse", the female version is forced to take over by force without warning and take over the male's life forever until the body dies. What happens to male version you ask? It fades away. Just like that. The female version moves in to the new body.**

**Five: Yes, and I guess this rating should be 'T' for mild language... hehe... . . *shifty eyes***

**Six: How Yukari and Yami know each other(will also be explained in the next chapter.). Now, we all know that Yami was a pharaoh and he sealed himself and Zorc away. He sealed himself in the Millennium Puzzle as we all know. And how Yukari is wearing the Millennium Puzzle is that she's a medieval princess and on a trip to Egypt, she found the tomb and the puzzle and spent the rest of her life working on it. But when she started putting it together, her father wouldn't allow her to continue and wed. But instead she made a deal with him: If Yukari couldn't finish the puzzle before she got married, then they could break it apart and place it back where they found it. The day before her marriage, she realized that she would never complete it. So she found a loop hole. Since she didn't want to marry anyway, she sealed herself along with the puzzle too. The next morning, her father found out that she was missing and had a search party look for her. He checked one more time in her tent, and saw the unfinished puzzle lying on the desk. The father remembered his bet and broke the puzzle and placed it back in the tomb unaware that she was sealed inside. And when you're sealed inside a puzzle for more than 100 years, you really get to know someone.**

**And seven: Yami and Yukari don't want Yugi to know too much. So they only give him the basic info on what's going on. :P**

**That's it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Constructive criticism in your review please! :3**


	3. Chapter 3- Explanations

**FINALLY! CHAPTAH NUMERO TRES IS OUT!  
(Translation: FINALLY! CHAPTER NUMBER THREE IS OUT!)**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR BEING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PATIENT WITH ME! :D**

**And wow! *sparkly eyes* :D Five of you are following this story and seven favorite this! You guys motivate me to continue this story. I'm so sorry it took so long.**

**AGAIN, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR WAITING THIS LONG FOR THE STORY! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Thanks for your reviews and here are my replies:**

**Scaevola2: I don't think that _anyone_ has ever read anything like this. And thanks. :)**

**Doragon-chan: Glad I can clear things up. But Yugi being in pain is neccesary for turning into 'Yukari' because it makes sense.**

**Aqua girl 007: Well, it's part of the story for Yugi to be hurt, so... yeah. And I'm glad that I could help with explaining things.**

**DarkspiritYami: Thank you so much.**

**HeartXCrossbones: Thank you. I updated too! :D See?**

**I'm glad that the explaination at the end of the last chapter was helpfull. And I'm sorry you guys don't like the idea of Yugi being in pain everytime he randomly turns into a girl but it's part of the story.**

**Ok, let's review! Yugi puts together the Millennium Puzzle, he finds out that he turned into a girl version of himself the next morning, Female Yugi passed out, Yami and Yukari had a conversation inside the puzzle, and now... we're up to date.  
**  
**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember, I own NOTHING except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yugi moaned quietly, as he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and found himself in a room lit with few torches.

He was lying against a stone wall and was surrounded by small delicate items. Small jewelry boxes, figurines, ect. And on the walls were knights swords and a sort of family crest.

He scanned the room to see a girl about his age looking almost exactly like him leaning against the wall across from him with her arms folded over her chest, with her eyes closed. She had her hair spiked downwards and had his blonde bangs framing her face. She was what he saw in his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Not wanting disturb her, he slowly moved his legs to get up.

"I see you're awake." said the female voice.

Yugi slowly looked to the girl. He recognized that voice. "...You're that girl from before."

She smiled. "Glad to see that you remember me."

"Just who do you think you are?" he asked cautiously.

"Funny. He said the asked the exact same thing when he met me..." she muttered.

"What?"

"I am Yukari." she went back to what she was asked.

"Yukari? ...Why did you tell me to say that name?"

"Hmmm... I don't think that's one of the questions that I can answer. Sorry."

Yugi repositioned himself against the wall since he knew that he couldn't get up anyway.

"Hey, don't strain yourself."

"I'm **fine**." he assured her.

"You sure?"

"I said: I'm fine!"

Yukari didn't do so much as flinch. It was as if she was expecting that. She looked at him unfazed.

Realizing the tone he used, he instantly felt guilty. "...I'm sorry, I don't normally act like this."

"I know. It's not your fault." she said.

That's when the door opened.

Both the teens turned their heads to see who was entering.

It was a tall man looking almost EXACTLY like Yugi. But instead of violet eyes he had crimson, and he seemed more confident and wiser.

"Ah, you're awake?" he asked, smiling.

Yugi sat there, marveled at the man who stood in front of him. "Yes, who are you?"

The man closed the door and stood next to Yukari. "I've been addressed as many names: Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, but you may just call me: Yami." "Yami, Yukari. Mind telling me where we are?" "We're in my soul room." Yukari answered. "Soul room?" Yugi echoed. Yami and Yukari nodded.

"Technically in the Millennium Puzzle." Yami explained. Yugi looked around again. "It feels so... empty."

"Empty?" Yukari asked, interested in what he was talking about. "Tell me, Yugi. What makes you think that this room empty?"

Yugi examined the room again and thought for a while.

"Well, even though there are small items covering almost every inch on the floor, I feel like... something makes this room... feel like you're all alone."

"Ha, you should see Yami's soul room..." she mumbled.

"Yukari." Yami warned.

She only smiled and waved it off. "Lighten up, Yami. It was just a joke."

"Right..."

Yukari laughed. "Not really." she muttered to herself.

Yami glared at her, but she ignored it.

"That... was a nice explanation of how this room seemed: "empty"." She said going back to Yugi.

Yugi nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but a small tremor interrupted him.

"Whoops."

"Huh?"

"Yukari?" Yami asked.

"C'mon Yami, you should know. It's time to wake up,"

"Wait! You said that I can go back to my normal life after you took over."

"Yeah, but I didn't even do it yet, and even if I did give you back control, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well... you passed out in front of everyone and last I heard, Joey was taking you to the infirmary. And you were a girl at the time, remember?"

"And?"

"'And?' What do you mean: 'And?' If you transform back into your old self, won't Joey ask questions? As far as he knows, you're absent from school. You need to let me have control. At least until you're out of school."

"Yukari-" Yami started. "No, she's right." Yugi interrupted. "If I go back to my old self, it'll be... awkward. And Joey **will** ask questions. And I don't think that Joey will be able to handle this."

"Well, do you think that **you'll** be able to handle this? It is a lot to take in."

Yugi looked to Yami then Yukari.

_'I guess I have no choice...'_

He nodded.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yukari smiled.

* * *

Yukari opened her eyes to be blinded by a bright light.

She immediately shut her eyes and blinked a couple times to accustom to the light.

"Uhh..." she groaned.

"Oh, you're awake!" Joey exclaimed.

Yukari looked to her right to see him sitting next to her.

She slowly sat up. She held a hand to her head.

"Hey, take it easy." he told her.

Yukari lowered her hand and looked back at him.

"You must be Joey. My, erm, brother Yugi told me about you."

Joey nodded. "Speakin' of which, do you know why he isn't here today? He's never been absent before."

Yukari shook her head. "I have no idea." she lied.

"Oh. What's your name? We didn't get a chance to hear it."

"Oh, right. I'm Yukari."

"Yukari. Yukari Mutou... it does roll off the tongue, doesn't it?"

Yukari smiled. "I guess."

There was a short silence before Yukari broke it.

"We should get back to class." she said pulling away the covers and swung her legs to sit on the side of the bed.

"Eh," he looked at the clock on the wall. "School's almost out anyway. We can go home." he smiled at her. "I was out for 8 hours?" she exclaimed. "Apparently. Oh, here let me help you up." he took her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. This in reply made her blush.

"Thank you, Joey." she said. "No problem." he winked.

The bell rang for dismissal.

"Well, I should be going now." she told him bowing her head and turned around to leave.

Joey couldn't take it anymore. "Hey," he called out. Assuming that he was addressing to her, she turned around.

"Can I... walk ya home?" he asked. "Huh?" she jumped.

"It's dangerous on the streets and, this one guy leads all of it, and he's brutal, and if you were hurt, I-"

"Joey." she interrupted.

"What?"

"Let's go." she smiled. "Oh! R-right!" She rolled her eyes smiling to herself.

They both walked side by side out of the room, out of the school and soon a block away from the Game shop.

A few steps away from the door,

Yukari and Joey were saying their goodbyes as she opened the door to the game shop.

"'Night, Yukari."

"Good night, Joey."

* * *

When she closed the door, she found an old man standing behind the counter.

_"Shit!"_

_"What?" _Yami asked.

_"It's Yugi's grandpa."_

"Why hello there, miss. Welcome to Kame games. What game are you interested in?"

"Umm, well..."

Yugi's grandpa looked closer at what she was wearing.

"What school do you go to?"

"Domino High."

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

"Well, there was a mix up of clothes with my brother."

He gasped. "What are you doing with the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yukari looked down to the puzzle then back up at him.

"I'm friends with Yugi and he let me borrow it."

"Right, in another universe. Yugi would never give his puzzle to someone he barely knows."

"It's the truth!" she protested.

"You go find Yugi and give him back the Millennium Puzzle. Now!" he pointed to the door.

Yukari turned around with an expressionless face, and left.

A few paces to the left of the building, and she called Yugi through the mind link.

_"That's your cue."_

_"Right."_

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yukari switched out with Yugi.

Yugi took a few deep breaths to try and make his new headache go away.

And as quickly as it came, it left. So Yugi walked back to the door and opened the door.

"Hey, Grandpa."

"How was school Yugi?" his grandpa asked.

"It was good." Yugi quickly replied, as he rushed his pace to the stairs.

"I have to ask you something."

Yugi stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you give away the puzzle to that girl?"

"I, uh, I asked her to hold onto it for me for a while." he lied.

"Why?" But Yugi couldn't come up with a good enough excuse.

"I-It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I have the puzzle _now_."

"Yugi-"

"I need to work on some homework." he interrupted as he started to climb the stair case to his room.

Once he was in his room, he locked the door and sat his desk.

He looked up to the skylight above him and decided to climb up to the roof.

* * *

Yugi pulled his knees closer to his chest and watched the sun set.

_"Yugi,"_ Yukari started, appearing next to Yugi in spirit form.

Yugi looked to her. "Yes?"

_"Do you really want me to go away?"_

"Well, switching between you and me isn't really a good experience..."

Yukari looked away._ "I wouldn't blame you..."_

Yugi started to feel guilty. So he made a decision that he was sure that he would regret. "How 'bout this? You promise to tell me more about you and Yami and I'll try to suck up the pain."

Yukari snapped her attention back to Yugi. _"Yugi, you don't have to do that."_

Yugi nodded and held out a hand. "I want to know more about you guys. And besides, I'm sure I'll get used to this."

_"If you're sure..."_

Yugi nodded again. "I am."

Yukari placed her hand in his and they both shook on it.

_"Ok, well you should get inside. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."_ she told him.

"Alright."

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed.

"What now?" he asked Yukari.

_"Focus on the Millennium Puzzle and try to picture your soul room."_

"But I haven't been in my soul room. I only know what soul room yours is."

_"Just close your eyes."_

Yugi did as he was told.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he saw himself in a different room. It was more lit up and he was surrounded by small toys and games.

"Welcome to your soul room." Yukari's voice said.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see her leaning against the doorway.

"Whaddya think of your soul room?" she asked.

Yugi looked around.

"Uhh... what do I say?"

"...I say it suits you."

"What?"

Yukari just smiled.

"These toys, slash games, represent your innocence and your purity. Just like in my soul room, the swords represent my fighting spirit. Get it now?" she winked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yukari? Is that you?"

Yukari turned around to see Yami in the doorway of his soul room.

"Yep. I was just showing Yugi his soul room."

Yugi stood there listening to both of the spirits speak to each other.

_'Yukari promised that she would explain everything to me if I let her take over for me once and a while. When is her promise going to be brought up and when is it gonna pull through?'_ Yugi thought to himself impatiently.

And as if reading his mind, Yukari brought up her promise.

"Oh, that reminds me! Yami," she started.

Yami and Yugi perked up.

"I made a promise to Yugi that if we tell him what's going on and more about us that he'll let us take over for him when he needs the help."

Yami's eyes widened.

"May I speak to you privately, Yukari?" he asked.

Yukari nodded.

"We'll be right back." she told Yugi.

Yugi nodded as they both left the room.

"Yukari! You know that we can't tell him everything!"

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why!"

"That reason still doesn't make sense to me. Even when you explained it back then."

Yami sighed.

"Yami... I don't think that Yugi is a threat to us."

"..." Yami couldn't think of something to comeback with.

"Now, we HAVE to tell him. C'mon let's go." she muttered, taking Yami wrist and dragging him into Yugi's soul room.

* * *

The three of them formed a circle in the center of the room.

Yukari started explaining.

"Well... let's start off with the obvious. Yami and I are spirits that reside in the Millennium Puzzle."

"Ok."

"Next, is a little complicated... I'm actually more than just a spirit."

Yugi looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Yukari sighed. "I'm also literally a curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, ...It's a long story..."

"...I've got time."

She smiled. "Alright then. I am Yukari Mutou. A Medieval princess in the year of 1499. I was taking a trip to Egypt when I discovered a tomb with a gold box hidden inside. The same box that held the Millennium Puzzle."

"Wait...what was your last name?"

"Mutou."

Yugi was confused and shocked.

"She's your great ancestor. And you're her descendant." Yami told him. Yukari nodded.

"No wonder you look so much like me. But...what about Yami? He looks kind of like me too."

"You're his reincarnation."

"Really?" Yugi looked at Yami.

Yami nodded and walked around Yugi. "Almost exactly the same if I do say so myself."

Yugi tried to fight back the blush that was beginning to grow on his cheeks. Did the spirit just check him out?! But Yugi pushed it aside.

"...Ok. Continue with your story."

"I took the Millennium Puzzle, and began working on it. I read the edge of the box and I became excited. But my father...eh... not so much. He wanted me to stop and get married."

"Who were you going to marry?"

"Sir Seto..."

"Seto?! As in Seto Kaiba?!"

"Kaiba? No, Seto... whatever his last name was. But all I knew was that he wasn't that in love with me at all...he was just in it for the attention."

"That sounds like Kaiba..."

"Well since that my father thought that it was a good idea anyway, he wanted us to get married."

"How old were you?"

"I was nineteen...and since I didn't have a say in the matter, I made a bet with my dad. If I managed to complete the puzzle, then I would get to marry a man out of my choosing. But if I didn't, I'd have to wed that, abusive, cruel Seto and he could break the puzzle bakc to it's original pieces. So I got to work. I barely slept, ate and drank- it was that important to me...and as you already know, you've been working on the puzzle for eight years. Yet I have only worked on it for merely a month and I had it alomst there..."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "You slmost had it done and it took you a month?!"

"Yes but Yugi, I was obssesed. All my responsibilities as princess to me back then, I set them as the LEAST of my duties. Again, I did not sleep. I worked on it until daybreak like time was still frozen to me. I almost starved myself to death! But you, you have been patient, you have taken care of your fair share of chores like your education, you have taken care of yourself. Yugi, you have been all of those things that I have not..."

Yugi was shocked. There was someone who nearly brought herself to the brink of death just to finish it. He couldn't even imagine her like that. Pale, dark circles under her eyes, and looking impossibly skinny. "...R-really?"

Yukari nodded. "Yes...and on the night before the wedding, I knew I would never complete it in time. So I rumaged through one of my magacian's trunk, and I found an old spell book. I took it and looked for the perfect sealing spell. If Hide and Seek was a good game, then I found the perfect hiding spot. At first, I thought that the spell said that I would be just a spirit living inside so when someone actually completed it, I would be set free. But after a few years I finally realized that I misread it. It said that I would not only be a spirit residing in the puzzle, but I would also be a curse to whomever completed it..."

"...I've heard you tell that story, but I haven't ever heard you tell it quite like that..." Yami said.

"Well, that's the full story about me," she looked at Yami. "Your turn, Yami."

He looked at her. His eyes just spelled out: "You're kidding right?" He was silent. "..."

"Oh, right, sorry..."

Yugi looked at them confused. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Yami didn't reply and looked away.

"Yugi, Yami doesn't have-""To make a long story short," Yami interrupted. Yukari looked at him concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded continuing. "I have no memory about my past life... The only things that I can remember is that my past was all taking place in Eygpt, I woke up here in the puzzle, and a few hundred years later, met Yukari..."

"...I think that's all." Yukari said.

"No, wait! You told me that I was the one that put together the Millennium Puzzle quicker than anyone could've. But you almost completed it in a month!"

Yukari nodded. "Yes, I did say that...but..."

Yugi stared at her. "But what?"

Yukari struggled to find the right words. She sighed and looked away. "It's complicated."

The three were silent for a long time. Yami and Yugi looked at Yukari. Yukari only looked down at the floor.

_'And I thought my life was messed up...'_ Yugi thought.

Yukari and Yami looked at him. "It's not your fault." they said in unison.

Yami smiled. _'It actually felt good talking about it...'_

Yugi smiled wide. "I'm glad I could help you out!"

Yami blushed. "Y-You heard that?" He thought that he blocked them from hearing his thought.

"Looks like you're not good hiding your thoughts than you thought you were." Yukari said.

"Shut up!" Yami exclaimed.

Yukari and Yugi laughed as Yami crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm going back to my soul room." he mumbled.

When he left, Yukari gave Yugi a high five. "We really are related!" Yugi beamed.

Yukari smiled. "You know, I think this is the best time that Yami has been at his happiest. I haven't seen him smile like that smile in a long time."

"It didn't seem like he was that happy..." Yugi looked at the door.

"Well, he tries to hide it, but like before, he isn't that good at hiding his feelings."

"...Well, he seems like such a nice guy. I don't get why he would choose to look so nonchalant all the time." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami was outside Yugi's soul room listening to Yukari and Yugi's conversation.

"Well, he tries to hide it, but like before, he isn't that good at hiding his feelings." he heard Yukari state.

Yami fumed a little at this and was about to head in and protest but then he was interrupted by Yugi's reply.

"Well, he seems like such a nice guy. I don't get why he would choose to look so nonchalant all the time." He said. Yami's eyes widened a bit when heard the hints of sadness and a little disappointment when he said that.

Yugi's statement made him think. He seemed like such a nice guy to him? Yami's heartbeats quickened and pounded against his chest. Yugi was the only other person besides Yukari who believed that he was nice and friendly and not so cold all the time. _'...Maybe it is time to show my true feelings.'_

Yami smiled and walked to his soul room. '_Thank you Yugi...'_

* * *

**Yup, so, Yami and Yukari reveal more of themselves. And Yukari is Yugi's great great great ancestor. Surprise!**

**...You know what? I think I made Yugi a homosexual! *gasps*... eh you guys don't care... right?**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. My mom, sister and I kept traveling to CA...**

**I was also in Maryland so...yeah. But don't worry, I had fun! :)**

**I also had school... Don't you just wish that school would just blow up and never be rebuilt?**

**And sorry if I made it look like Yugi a bit too OOC. I just wanted to make Yugi look like he was cautious of Yukari and Yami like he should be.**

**You think I should pair Yukari with Joey? Or Yukari with Yami? Or maybe Yami and Yugi? PLEASE let me know in your review.**

**Again, I'm sorry that you feel so bad for Yugi! DX And I'm glad that you guys really liked the explanation at the end of the chapter. Review if you think that I should do it more often! :D**

**And that was even longer than the 2nd chapter! xD**

**That's it! Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And remember: Constructive criticism, which pairings, and if I should use more explanations at the end, in your review please! THANK YOU! :3**


End file.
